I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering wheel for motor vehicles provided with an air bag protection device.
II. Related Art and Other Considerations
The use of air bag devices for the protection of the chest of the driver of a motor vehicle in case of a violent impact against an obstacle is now widespread.
Essentially an air bag protection device is a prefabricated module that is applied to the central part of the steering wheel and contains an explosive charge that inflates on impact to cause the rupture of an external container and the inflation of a balloon or bag that is interposed between the driver and the steering wheel in front.
The increasingly frequent use of air bag devices has created a problem for the manufacturers of steering wheels, in particular those of higher value, that are not applied to the usual mass-produced cars but are very frequently purchased as separate accessories and mounted in place of those normally supplied.
The problem is that, by varying the type of steering wheel coupling on the steering wheel column, as well as the type of air bag incorporated in the steering wheel, it is practically necessary to make a different steering wheel for each manufacturer of motor vehicles, if not even for every model of motor vehicle.
In addition, the request for a steering wheel with a different shape or with a different air bag device inevitably involves the replacement of the entire steering wheel with corresponding costs.
In view of this state of the art and of the abovementioned problems, the object of the present invention has been that of providing a steering wheel for motor vehicles with an air bag protection device, that is readily adaptable to different types of steering wheel couplings and is at the same time capable of receiving air bag devices that are also of different types.